Vacationing in Athens
by Baliansword
Summary: After admitting their love, A/H are separated when Hephaestion returns to Athens with his father. When Alexander finds himself in Athens for a short visit, Hephaestion takes him on a tour of Athens. What they learn about each other is better than any ruin
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Vacationing in Athens**

Author: **Baliansword**

Chapter: **1** of **TBA**

**Rating**: As always, for anyone who wants to read, but there very well could be some mature, adult situations. I trust you to regulate yourself, but you're probably mature enough to handle anything I write.

**Pairings**: Alexander/Hephaestion

**Summary**: After admitting their love for one another, Alexander and Hephaestion are separated when Hephaestion returns to Athens with his father, Amyntor, of Philip's business. When Alexander finds himself in Athens for a short visit, Hephaestion takes him on a tour of the city. However fascinating the sights may be, it is what the two learn about one another that is most important.

**Notes**: This is just something that the Muses decide to give me right in the middle of my other story, "Arrows". Some of it coincides with some flashbacks that occur in "Arrows" but it is rather expanded into its own story. As always, read, review, and (hopefully) enjoy.

0

0

0

_Palace of King Philip, Pella, Macedonia_

Alexander sat back, watching as his father continued to make a fool of himself. At the present, Philip paraded around with his cup constantly filled, bragging of all of the glory he had gained when he was younger. There were those that listened, those that laughed, but Alexander knew that most of those present were only being courteous. His father was a fool, a blathering fool, nothing more. Anything that he had done in his past was quickly washed away at feasts like these. To add to his disappointment, the young prince watched as his mother, Olympias, rose from her seat and excused herself. Philip snarled after her, yet when she was out of the room he told Cleitus that he'd been unhappily married to a witch. Before Philip could say more, Amyntor began talking about another ancient campaign. Alexander rolled his eyes. The night was looking more and more unfortunate. It was not until Ptolemy looked up from his wine and tipped his head in Alexander's direction, motioning for the prince to look over his shoulder.

Cerulean eyes scanned the room, and Hephaestion turned once, offering a quick greeting to Cassander and the several girls that he stood amongst. Alexander smirked, watching as Hephaestion's dark brown hair caught in the wind as he walked quickly across the room. Stepping over Nearchus, who had rolled out on the floor and was out of his mind in wine's delirium, Hephaestion sat down beside Alexander. He had been in Athens with his father, who was away on Philip's business, and would be returning for three more weeks in the next two days. For the nine days that Hephaestion had returned, Alexander was grateful to the gods. Without his best friend, Pella could become dull faster than flies could be killed with honey.

"Have I missed anything relevant?" Hephaestion asked, reaching for an empty cup on the table. Ptolemy pushed a jug of watered wine in Hephaestion's direction, but Hephaestion added more water to his cup than he did water. Alexander often thought that it would be easier to toss a grape in a cup of water for Hephaestion, rather than watch him ruin wine, yet as he glanced up at his father he could understand Hephaestion's reservations to drinking.

"If you call my father's inane blabbering relevant, then I'm afraid you've missed a wonderful night," Alexander answered. "But you missed a wonderful story about my father killing a boy that looked just like me, and how odd it is that I now look like him."

"Is my father as bad?"

"Almost," Nearchus laughed, still rolling on the floor, reaching for more wine. "Your father told Philip that when he saw your mother, she was naked in a river. He says she was a great water nymph who came to him and chose him above all other men. He's almost as drunk as Philip I think!"

"Shut up Nearchus," Ptolemy warned. He then sat back and turned his attention to Hephaestion. "I think your father just loved your mother, and as far as I'm concerned there is nothing wrong with that."

"Did you finish getting your things together?" Alexander asked, changing the subject. He knew that Hephaestion did not like talking about his belated mother. At least, he did not wish to discuss her with anyone apart from Alexander.

"Everything is in order. I collected my father's things as well, which, now that I see him, is probably a good thing. He'll be drinking all night long. Unfortunately, I fear Nearchus is going to be drinking all night as well."

"I'm going to bed," Alexander announced, looking past Ptolemy and to his father. He refused to be here any longer. As he rose, and turned his back to Ptolemy and looked at Hephaestion. Before leaving, he whispered, "Meet me in the abandoned halls in fifteen minutes."

Hephaestion offered him a discreet nod and then told Alexander goodnight. Ptolemy piped in as well, as did Nearchus, on the floor. Alexander nudged Nearchus playfully in the gut with his foot and told them goodnight. Hephaestion watched Alexander as he made his way out of the room. He seemed defeated. As soon as he was out of the room Hephaestion turned to Ptolemy, who had watched Alexander's departure as well.

"Was he depressed all evening?"

"No," Ptolemy said after thinking for a moment. "He was actually rather excited when he saw you walk in to the room. The only time I've seen him happier was nine days ago when he saw you return to court with your father."

"Maybe I should go after him."

"Maybe," he agreed. "But you have at least thirteen minutes left before he's expecting you. Given the time it takes to walk out of this room and to the abandoned halls, that really only takes six minutes at the most, if you're stopped by a girl or two."

"You've finally mastered the art of reading Alexander's body language?"

"No, he just can't whisper when he's angry. Besides, earlier he told me to make sure Cassander did not take one of his whores to the abandoned halls. So, naturally when he announced he was leaving, after you'd arrived, I was suspicious. And now you tell me that you're going to go after him, that can only mean that you were told to go after him. Otherwise you would have rushed after him immediately, not waited. I thought you thought I was smarter than that Hephaestion."

"If you ever team up with Cassander, you two could take over the world. A perfect combination of ruthlessness and brilliance."

"Zeus forgive you for saying that," Ptolemy laughed. "Instead, you continue to be Alexander's confidant and you two can control the world. A perfect combination of strategic brilliance, intuition, scholarly splendor, humility, bravery, character -and I don't know what Alexander has yet, but I'm sure it will go with everything you have to offer."

"Watch your treacherous tongue," Hephaestion teased, standing and setting his cup down. Ptolemy laughed and waved him off. Hephaestion stepped over Nearchus, who had taken to snoring, and made his way out of the room. As promised, he was stopped by one of "Cassander's whores" but he told her that he had to run an errand for the prince. That seemed to silence her and Hephaestion let her go without saying more. When he reached the start of the abandoned halls, a nickname that the Companions had come up with, he decided he had a few moments to spare. Yet knowing Alexander, he was probably already waiting for him.

"Alexander," he whispered, carefully entering the dimly lit hallway. It was no secret that the hallway would not be in use, especially not now that Philip was throwing a lavish feast. Not even servants or Olympias' maidens found themselves in these hallways. Still, Hephaestion watched each step he took, and every few feet glanced over his shoulder. When he reached the end of the hallway he paused, unsure of whether he should remain where he was, or if he should take the path to the left or right. He glanced to the right, the dimmer lit smaller hallway, and looked over his shoulder once more. Then, he continued to the right, placing a hand on the wall to guide him.

"Alexander," he whispered again, his heart rate elevating. "Alexander where are you!"

There was no reply. Hephaestion paused once more and tried to remember the twists and turns of this hallway. If his memory served him correctly, in a few more feet the hallway would dead end entirely -a section of the palace that had never been finished and walled off. Yet there was a dimly burning torch at the end of the corridor, and if he was going to go back he might as well take it with him. Hephaestion kept his hand on the wall and continued, feeling the course stone until his hand touched something else. Something soft, something very much like familiar fabric, and then what was against his fingertips moved away.

"Alexander?"

"Were you expecting someone else?" a teasing voice asked. A rush of air told Hephaestion that Alexander was now behind him, moving through the darkness as if it were nothing. In truth, Alexander had always had a better ability to navigate the hallways at night, when both were supposed to be asleep. Now, Hephaestion relied on his senses. He chuckled and listened to Alexander's footfalls. Yes, the prince was behind him, still at least an arm's length away, which Hephaestion figured only by holding both hands out and searching for him.

"What are you doing? I thought you had something to tell me."

"I do," Alexander agreed, his hands suddenly wrapping around Hephaestion's torso. They slipped down to his waist and pulled him backward against him. Hephaestion swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. He hated when Alexander was so close, if only for he knew that it would lead to another night of him thinking of Alexander while he slept alone. As he thought of this, Alexander let him go, and placed both hands on his shoulders. He turned him, but Hephaestion could still barely make out the outline of his friend in the darkness.

"You couldn't tell me at the feast?"

"No, not with Ptolemy and Nearchus there. Besides, I was sick of listening to my father. Now take a few steps directly back, so that you can see. You look a little worried."

"I doubt you can see what I look like," Hephaestion disagreed. Nevertheless, he took the steps backward that Alexander wanted. As promised the dim light of the burning out torch illuminated Alexander. He looked as handsome as ever, a decorative golden laurel crown sitting atop his golden hair, which was even more vibrant in firelight. Once more Hephaestion thought of how easily he could lean forward and still Alexander's mouth with his. If, that was, Alexander was not his prince.

"I don't have to see you to know what you're thinking, what you look like."

"Are you going to tell me?" Hephaestion asked, wanting to be as far away from the dark corridor as possible. There was too much temptation here. He needed to go to the feast and drink several cups of wine. Then he could sit and sulk with Cassander, and try to debate Ptolemy, both of which were always more entertaining after wine.

"Are you my best friend?"

The question caught him off-guard. Of course he was, wasn't he? Hephaestion began to think back, reflecting on the last few days that he had spent with Alexander. Had he done something to offend him, to make him think otherwise? Without speaking, he nodded, watching Alexander's eyes to see if the prince would give anything away.

"Then you'll tell me the truth, even if it hurts you?"

"Yes."

"If it hurts me?"

"You know that I would," he said firmly. There was something troubling Alexander, he could tell by the way that his dark eyes continued to look him over, as if he were sizing him up. It was almost as if he were trying to make his mind up about something. "Alexander, what do you need to know?"

Alexander said nothing, he merely put his hands on Hephaestion's shoulders again and forced him back two more steps. Hephaestion felt his back reach the wall, but he was not afraid. Alexander's movements were gentle, and he was still staring at him, thinking. Hephaestion tilted his head to the side and waited for Alexander to say something. Instead, Alexander let one hand fall from Hephaestion's shoulder to his hip. In a single movement, his other hand wrapped around Hephaestion's throat, while the hand on his hip darted underneath his chiton. Alexander pressed his hand against Hephaestion's erection, forcing Hephaestion to let a moan to escape him. Perhaps Alexander knew, knew what he had been thinking, knew what he had secretly been wanting for months. If he knew, and was displeased, perhaps he had brought him to this secluded area to kill him. He doubted it, but if he'd mentioned it to Philip, well, Philip would have killed him. Hephaestion sucked in a breath and locked eyes with Alexander, who stared at him, his palm still firmly against him.

"How long?" Alexander asked. Before Hephaestion could answer Alexander's fingers had snaked around his shaft. He moved his wrist, sliding his palm up once before returning to cupping Hephaestion. Again he asked, "How long?"

"Months. Maybe longer, but is worse now. You must believe that I did not intend..."

"Damn your intentions," Alexander answered. He slid his hand behind Hephaestion's neck and pulled his head forward. He kissed him, kissed him like a man drowning. He tasted the faint remembrance of wine on Hephaestion's lip, smelled the sun that had soaked into his skin. It was like nothing he had every experienced. It was an awakening, for until that moment, Alexander knew that he had never been truly alive. His hand resumed stroking while Hephaestion's hands desperately tried to grasp any part of Alexander. When the kiss broke, for much needed air, Alexander smiled, pressing his forehead against Hephaestion's.

"You knew?" Hephaestion asked.

"No, not for sure, not until now."

"You're not angry?"

"No," Alexander laughed. He ran his fingers over Hephaestion's hardened erection again. "I'm relieved. I can finally stop touching myself and pretending I'm touching you."

"You're crude," Hephaestion half-laughed, half-sighed. His voice caught slightly as Alexander stroked him again, bringing him only a few touches away from orgasm.

"And you love that about me," Alexander whispered against his shoulder as he kissed him. "And for loving me, I love you -you, and only you, my Hephaestion."

Alexander's mouth found Hephaestion's again and he pulled him further against him. His hands fell away from underneath Hephaestion's chiton and made their way to the back of his neck. Once more he clung to Hephaestion, his steadfast friend, and he knew that after tonight they would be lovers. Hephaestion moaned against him, his own hands wrapping around Alexander and resting on his back. His fingers dug into Alexander's skin, and the prince could hear Hephaestion's breath catch in his throat. He swore that he could feel heat radiating from Hephaestion and that he could feel his heart racing through the veins hidden in Hephaestion's neck. When they parted again, both panting, desperate for air, Alexander placed his hand against Hephaestion's cheek.

"Come to my room with me."

"If we are seen..."

"I don't care about that," Alexander assured him, kissing his forehead lightly. "I've waited for what seems like years to tell you, to be able to touch you, to kiss you. You're leaving the day after tomorrow, and I will have lost you again."

"You will never lose me," Hephaestion corrected.

"Come to my room."

"I did not refuse you the first time," he smirked. Hephaestion leaned forward and kissed Alexander again. As he kissed him he drew his lower lip into his mouth and began to suck at it, which drew a deep groan from Alexander. Alexander wound his hands around Hephaestion and pulled him as close as he could. Their hips ground together and Alexander felt his own erection pressing into Hephaestion's thigh.

In order to reach Alexander's room the pair had separate. Yet they managed to get through the main hallways without much delay. Hephaestion remained slightly behind Alexander, and to his side, but he knew that if anyone stopped them they could very well be caught. Alexander did the talking though, and those that attempted to stop them, most of which were drunken and leaving Philip's feast, were unable to stop them for more than a few seconds. Ten long minutes passed, but when Alexander opened the door to his room the fear that had been taking over Hephaestion's nerves was well worth the chance to step inside. Once inside Alexander shut the door and slid the lock into place. As Hephaestion surveyed the room he drew in a quick breath and then turned around. Alexander leaned against the door, watching him. Hephaestion took a step forward and as he did Alexander reached for his own chiton.

"Your hands are shaking," Hephaestion said. "Let me."

He closed the space between himself and Alexander and then reached out. His hands fell over Alexander's and after he pressed a soft kiss against the back of Alexander's hand. Hephaestion then slid Alexander's hands down to his sides. He kissed Alexander, and did nothing more, for several minutes. It did not take long for kissing to prove to be almost too much to handle. Feeling warmer every second, Hephaestion slid his hand up Alexander's arm. When he reached his shoulder he carefully slid the cloth away. He kept his movements slow and kept his eyes locked with Alexander's. If he wanted to stop, he would.

"Now your hands are shaking."

"Trembling," Hephaestion answered, expertly removing the chiton. The cloth fell to the floor and Alexander released the breath he had been holding. He then grabbed Hephaestion and pulled him against him. His erection rubbed against Hephaestion's chiton and the feeling was sensational. It took only a few moments but Alexander maneuvered Hephaestion to the bed. Alexander wrapped an arm under Hephaestion's knee and pulled his leg out from under him. Hephaestion laughed, but fell against the bed nevertheless. Alexander reached for Hephaestion's chiton, and began removing it. Hephaestion helped him, kissing Alexander's fingers as he slapped them away.

"You're beautiful," Alexander said, straddling Hephaestion before he kissed him again. He then ran a hand through Hephaestion's dark hair.

"You're not shaking any more."

"No, but neither are you."

Alexander silenced Hephaestion again, this time as he kissed him he let his hand wander to Hephaestion's thigh. As his fingers drew light circles over Hephaestion's tanned skin, his tongue wandered into Hephaestion's mouth. In response, Hephaestion's tongue began to wind around Alexander's. Both moaned, unable to contain the instinctive sounds. When Alexander paused Hephaestion turned them both. The kissing continued, as did the touching, and then Alexander stilled Hephaestion's hands.

"I'm going to roll over now."

"Alright," Hephaestion nodded, his voice ragged. Hephaestion swallowed as Alexander moved underneath him. For a moment Hephaestion thought that he was frozen in time and place. And then Alexander reached around and grabbed the back of Hephaestion's thigh. Hephaestion felt himself fall forward slightly when Alexander did this, and in the process his erection rubbed against the curve of Alexander's buttocks. Alexander moaned, and Hephaestion gasped.

"I trust you," Alexander whispered.

"I don't trust myself," Hephaestion answered under his breath, however, when he began to enter Alexander he released the breath that had been stuck in the back of his throat. Alexander whimpered, but his hand pulled against Hephaestion's thigh and he breathed his name. Hephaestion wound his hand around Alexander's thigh and he carefully slid his palm over Alexander's erection. Alexander gasped again, but this time it sounded like a cry of pain.

"I'm hurting you."

"No, no, no. Keep going, its perfect."

Hephaestion gently kissed Alexander's back as he rocked his hips against Alexander's. Alexander continued to cry out, but if Hephaestion began to still his movements Alexander would moan his name. Hephaestion continued to stroke Alexander's erection. His breath continued to catch in his chest, and he thought maybe he would stop breathing. Hephaestion felt his body tightening with the promise of an orgasm, and he could tell by Alexander's breathing that he was near as well. Then it happened. Both cried out before collapsing on one another. Hephaestion fell onto his back and continued to try and catch his breath. Alexander fell onto his side, staring at Hephaestion. When Hephaestion tilted his head to the side Alexander leaned closer and kissed him.

"I love you," Hephaestion whispered. "I shouldn't, but I love you."

"No," Alexander disagreed, twining his body with Hephaestion's. "You're supposed to love me. It doesn't feel like this if you're not meant to love someone."

As he looked back at Hephaestion, he saw that his eyes were closing. Alexander smiled to himself and then nuzzled his forehead against Hephaestion's shoulder. He closed his eyes as well. Things, he knew, would never be the same again.

0

0

0

Alexander felt the heat of the sun on his back as he began to awaken from his deep slumber. His first instinct was to reach for Hephaestion, yet he found the opposite side of the bed empty. He slid his hand over the indentation on the sheets. They were no longer warm, so Hephaestion must have left longer ago than Alexander would have thought. Sighing, he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, hoping that last night had not been a mistake. He knew how he felt, and knew that if he had the opportunity to repeat his actions, he would in an instant. It was Hephaestion he worried about. What if he had decided that it was a mistake? It would explain his absence. Before he could worry about it further, he heard his the hinges of his door quietly moving. Sitting up, he watched as the door was opened, barely making a sound. Hephaestion stepped into the room and then, in the same tactful manner, shut the door and slid the latch into place. Once the door was locked, Hephaestion turned, a tray of food in hand.

"You didn't eat last night," Alexander said, suddenly frowning and remembering that Hephaestion had failed to eat at his father's feast. The last meal he could remember having Hephaestion present at had been an early morning breakfast, and Hephaestion had barely touched his food -more concerned with chiding Cassander about something.

"How many times had I told you not to worry about me?"

"Nearly as many times as I've told you the same thing," he answered. Hephaestion had reached the bed and was carefully placing the tray down. Alexander noted that Hephaestion had managed to get two helpings of all of the food he had scavenged. Whether it came from the kitchen, or if he'd gone through the feast halls, it looked appetizing.

"Was there chaos outside?"

"Several members of your father's calvary are strewn across hallways. It looks like a fight broke out as well. A few servants are working on cleaning up the blood. All in all, I'd say it looks like most of Philip's extravaganzas."

"No sign of him?"

"No. My father doesn't seem to be out there either. They likely had help to bed."

"You leave tomorrow."

"Not for long," Hephaestion assured him as he picked up a piece of chicken and pulled the fat away. "A few more days and then Amyntor's work will be done in Athens. I'll be back. You've managed thus far, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Maybe I could come with you?" he mused.

"I doubt your father would like that idea. He seems to hate Athens, even though he would like to keep peace between the two. And I'm sure he'd rather you spent time with Cassander than me. He doesn't seem to like me."

"No, he hates you," Alexander agreed, picking at his own chicken. "He says that you're too quiet and too smart. For the longest time he hated Ptolemy though, so don't feel bad. If it helps, he hates you only because he wishes you were his son."

"What was planned for you today?" Hephaestion asked, changing the subject. "I'm afraid that I won't have anything to do and Cassander will want to best me with a sword again."

"He's never bested you yet."

"No, but taking time out of my day to show him he's not as amazing as he thinks gets tiresome."

"I've been putting my mother off for the last three days. I'm supposed to speak with her this morning. If you want, you can stay here and I'll go see what she has to say. I hope it is not another speech about finding a young, suitable match to make my heir with. If she tells me one more time about my responsibilities when my father dies, I think I'll have to move to Athens to keep from murdering her."

"Go speak with her," Hephaestion finally said. He seemed content in waiting for him, and for that Alexander was grateful. He stood and quickly dressed, but noted that Hephaestion did not watch him dress. Instead, he kept his eyes on the bed and food in front of him. Once more Alexander wondered if Hephaestion regretted last night.

Before leaving, the prince added, "I love you, Hephaestion, and you alone. I need you to know that, and that I mean it. I've loved you from the moment you refused to let me win wrestling; do you remember that?"

"Of course I do," Hephaestion laughed. He looked up from the bed. "I know you all too well Alexander. I know what you're thinking at this very moment. So no, I would not trade last night for anything. I only worry about hurting you, whether it be directly or indirectly."

Alexander approached the bed. He reached for Hephaestion, sliding his hand behind his neck, and drew their lips together. He kissed him softly, and then kissed his forehead. Looking down a him, he slowly shook his head while staring back at cerulean depths.

"The only way for you to hurt me is to leave me."

Hephaestion smiled and watched him go, and Alexander left the room. As he entered the hallway, he couldn't help but smile more. He had waited for last night for too long, and now that it had happened, it seemed like nothing new. He had always felt comfortable with Hephaestion, there was no doubting that. He'd confided in Hephaestion, and as only Hephaestion could do, he managed to keep all of his secrets -some of which would have benefited others, at hight prices. Still, he knew that Hephaestion was his soulmate, and anyone that cared to disagree would become his enemy. Simply put, he loved him unconditionally.

Alexander made his way to his mother's chambers. After the guards announced him, he stepped into her room. Unlike the mess that he'd passed in the hallway, drunks slouched against walls and as Hephaestion had said, servants cleaning blood from walls, Olympias' room remained pristine. When the door shut behind him Alexander stepped forward, staring at his mother's back. As she turned, looking away from the letter she had been writing, Alexander saw the blue-black color that rimmed her right eye.

"Did he do this to you?" Alexander asked, alluding to his father.

"Do not concern yourself with Philip. There are other matters that I would like to discuss with you. One of the servants said that she saw you leave the feast early last night." When he did not answer, she added, "With a lovely blue-eyed boy. Alexander, I've told you, your fascination with Hephaestion is not healthy."

"And I told you that I would attend to my own affairs."

"If it becomes serious with him, I fear that you will lose focus on our plans for your future. You need a wife, and an heir. When you father dies, Zeus be praised, you will rule. To assure that you keep your title you will need an heir. Trust me Alexander, this is what must be done."

"I love Hephaestion, mother. There is nothing that you can say to change that. The sooner you accept it, the better. Because he loves me too."

"Ah," she raised an eyebrow. "I can tell by your tone, you've already _copulated_. Well, then you are right, there is nothing that I can say. For nine long months I carried you in my womb, and this is how you're going to repay me?"

"No, this is how I am going to honor you. If you love me, then you want for me to love. I love Hephaestion, and that is that. When the time comes, we'll discuss an heir mother, but for now leave me be. Besides," he added, "think of how displeased this will make my father, if you truly believe he's paying whores to help me dishonor my name."

"Yes," she mused aloud, "at least I know that you will not be impregnating some whelp of a girl. That does, indeed, make me feel better. But that does not mean that I approve. Do you understand? For now, perhaps this fling will be good for you, but it will not last. It cannot last. You two will tire of one another, and Hephaestion will, like you, find a desire for another -for a woman, one that will give you both heirs."

"I refuse to talk about this more," Alexander said. He placed a hand on his mother's cheek and looked at her bruised eye and sighed. "We will not tire of one another, like he has of you. It is not you that he hates, he hates himself. Its just easier to hit you."

"Go," she sighed. "You won't listen to me until I'm dead. That will be your demise."

"Mother," he teased, "you know that I'll die long before you. You said it yourself, I'm careless and cursed by half of the gods."

0

0

0

_Palace of King Philip, Pella, Macedonia._

_The morning of Hephaestion's departure. _

"Wake up," Alexander whispered, nudging Hephaestion's neck with his nose. Hephaestion chuckled slightly in his sleep and placed his hands over Alexander's, which were resting on his chest. He felt Alexander's chest pressed against his back, warm and inviting. As a smile pulled at his lips Alexander pressed a faint kiss against his shoulder. After a day of practicing with swords, and working on their hand to hand combat, they'd done little more than undress and fall into Alexander's bed. Still, lying naked, wrapped in each other's arms, had been pleasing enough for the pair.

"You have to go back to Athens today. Your father has been up since sunrise, overseeing things with Philip." Alexander said, trailing a line of kisses down the back of Hephaestion's neck, and onto his back. The wind blew the drapes and a warm ray of sun fell over Hephaestion's forehead. It was then that Hephaestion practically fell out of the bed, suddenly awake and frantic. Alexander sat up and watched as Hephaestion scrambled to pull his chiton over his head.

"What are you doing?" Alexander asked, holding back a slight laugh.

"If my father goes to find me I won't be in my room. He'll throw a fit. And if your father sees me here, or your mother, we're done for."

"My mother knows."

"What?" It was the first time that Hephaestion had stopped moving since he had rolled out of bed. Alexander had wanted to tell Hephaestion before he left, but he was starting to think that maybe he should have put it off until Hephaestion returned from Athens again. He'd be back in three weeks, it could have waited. He could tell by looking into Hephaestion's cerulean eyes that this revelation was only going to trouble him while he was gone.

"I told her that I loved you, it just...slipped out." Hephaestion sat on the edge of the bed, staring silently at Alexander. "You know that if there is something she can do to spite my father, she will do it. What would make her more happy than to help in the depravation of Philip's grandson?"

"What if she tells him, just to get a rise out of him?"

"She won't Hephaestion, she has always liked you, and the fact that I like you only makes her like you more. That's why she told Amyntor that she sent us out with our friends, to practice our swordsmanship and to give you a chance to say goodbye to everyone."

"She told him that?"

"Yes, when I went to see her this morning before waking you," Alexander answered. He reached for Hephaestion and drew him back onto the bed. As Hephaestion lay back Alexander threw a leg over him. Straddling him, he placed Hephaestion's wrists above his head and kissed his forehead.

"And since we're not here, there's only one thing to do."

"And what is that?" Hephaestion asked, kissing Alexander's chin as he continued to hold him down. Alexander shifted so that only one hand held Hephaestion's wrists. The second reached for the bottom of Hephaestion's chiton, and he began to pull it upwards.

"After I undress you," he replied seductively, "I'll show you."

A knock at the door ended all the promise of Alexander's last statement. The young prince sighed and fell back against the bed, running a hand through his golden hair. He could only imagine, that if things were so tedious now, how they would be when he was king. Would he never have privacy?

"It could be your mother," Hephaestion warned.

"She wouldn't have knocked," he disagreed. Before Hephaestion could tell him to answer the door, for he knew his best friend well enough to know that these were the words his lips were beginning to form, he made his way to the door. He was less than surprised to see Cassander, who offered a quick smirk before waving at Hephaestion -who had made his way from the bed to a writing desk before Alexander had pulled open the door.

"I was looking for Hephaestion."

"He was transcribing an important document for me," Alexander lied, used to the action when it came to Cassander's nosiness.

"What is he transcribing?"

"A request for Antipater to remove his beguiling, dishonorable, questioning, narrow-minded, rude, and otherwise plain boring son from King Philip's court until further notice," Hephaestion answered as Alexander opened the door wide enough for Cassander to step in. He then added with a slight smile, "And that's just the first sentence."

"Maybe I could go to Athens with you, then I'd be a _hetera_ as well."

"Watch your words," Alexander warned. Hephaestion sat unmoving at the desk, still staring at Cassander. His lack of response only seemed to anger Cassander, for which Alexander was pleased. The last thing that he needed was a fight between the two.

"I came to tell Hephaestion that his father is looking for him," Cassander finally said. "It would appear that you're leaving early. I'm to escort you to him, so that he doesn't have to wait any longer. He's been looking for you everywhere, and when he saw me, he assumed we were back from our wrestling matches."

"You weren't invited for obvious reasons," Hephaestion countered.

Alexander felt a burning in his chest. He wanted to defend Hephaestion but knew that to do so would give them away. If Cassander knew, or suspected and told others, they would be doomed. Hephaestion had always defended him, but he reminded himself that Hephaestion was not a prince -where Hephaestion was obligated to defend him, even though he did it out of love, Alexander could not. At least not now. And the burning only increased as he realized that he would have to part with Hephaestion without saying a proper goodbye.

As the three left the room Alexander reached out, gently running his hand over Hephaestion's as Cassander turned down the hallway. Hephaestion glanced at him and offered a quick smile, but said nothing. When they reached Amyntor and Philip, Hephaestion was even quieter, something that had always caused Philip to think Amyntor's son was introverted -thus not the perfect companion for Alexander, unlike Cassander, who Philip had always pushed his son to like.

"There you are," Amyntor said. "We can go at last. Come boy, get on the horse."

Hephaestion did as he was told. Once upon the horse he glanced back at Alexander, who did not take his eyes from him. Even as his Hephaestion became a small dot on the horizon of Pella, he stared after him. When he could see him no longer, the desire to be with him created a longing in his heart that he had never felt. As soon as it settled within his breast, he went to his mother. If there was a single soul in all of Macedonia that could find a way for him to make a trip to Athens, it would be Olympias.

0

0

0

A/N: This is just something popping up out of nowhere. I'm writing it during classes at the UofA (and during breaks, nights, etc) and it should be done soon. Hopefully you can understand any delays in posting! As always, THANK YOU to my readers, and I look forward to comments of any kind.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Vacationing in Athens**

Author: **Baliansword**

Chapter: **2** of **TBA**

**Rating**: As always, for anyone who wants to read, but there very well could be some mature, adult situations. I trust you to regulate yourself, but you're probably mature enough to handle anything I write.

**Pairings**: Alexander/Hephaestion

**Summary**: After admitting their love for one another, Alexander and Hephaestion are separated when Hephaestion returns to Athens with his father, Amyntor, on Philip's business. When Alexander finds himself in Athens for a short visit Hephaestion takes him on a tour of the city. However fascinating the sights may be, it is what the two learn about one another that is most important.

**Notes**: This is just something that the Muses decide to give me right in the middle of my other story, "Arrows". Some of it coincides with some flashbacks that occur in "Arrows" but it is rather expanded into its own story. As always, read, review, and (hopefully) enjoy.

0

0

0

_Palace of King Philip, Pella, Macedonia_

_The day of Hephaestion's departure. _

Olympias watched as the white snake coiled around her leg. She raised an eyebrow as the snake constricted momentarily before unwinding and sliding to the floor. The snake's sudden disappearance was a sign that footfalls in the hall were disturbing the snake, and were soon to disturb the queen. She sat back and waited for the intruder, and was pleased that it was only Alexander. As young as he was, already he was growing into a strong man who radiated power. Slowly she rose, stepping over the snakes, and watched her son's agitation spread across his face. She was no fool, and already knew that the grief he was feeling arose from Hephaestion's departure. Had Alexander been the son of Philip he would have found another lover to bide his time with, but he was the son of Zeus, and like Zeus he would stop at nothing to claim what he wanted. Already she knew that he would possess Hephaestion completely, and already she knew that Hephaestion would gladly let him, and the two men would become mirrors of one another. It was a concern, for she knew that loving so fiercely would no doubt suffocate them both. However, Hephaestion would never cross Alexander. Olympias had learned the hearts of all men, especially the twisted hearts of the malicious, and Hephaestion's heart was pure.

"Hephaestion will return," she said, before crossing the room and reclining on an ornate chair. "It will do you good to spend some time apart. Lovers are often separated. When you are king, conquering the world, you will likely leave your queen behind."

"I must go to Athens!" Alexander exclaimed. "If there is a way, a way to convince my father to let me go, then I ask you to help me find it."

"Alexander, you are a prince, one day to be king –you cannot go chasing after some boy because he gave you a good night in bed. That is not the way to rule, that is a way to find yourself pulled through the street in an overthrow. Listen, my son. Stay here and go on as normal. Do not let others see your pain, or they will use it against you, and wait for Hephaestion to return."

Alexander frowned but collapsed on a chair and stared at his mother. The silence lingered between them for several heartbeats before Olympias let her resolve crumble. Without speaking she rose, picking a snake up in the process, and made her way back to her bed. From underneath the bed she retrieved a large woven basket. Once she returned the snake to its temporary home she turned to her son, who still looked downtrodden. She loved her son –she had not only carried him in her womb, she had shared her soul with him. In his eyes, her freedom was reflected. It pained her to see him in such a state, more than even Alexander knew. After releasing a heavy sigh she gave her son the answer he wanted.

"There are ways to convince your father of anything. If your heart is set on going to Athens, then there is nothing I can do to keep you here. Your father, of course, will not risk sending his only heir to the Greeks. Perhaps he trusts them enough to send Amyntor, and your friend Hephaestion, but you're a prince. He will deny you before you finish asking. However... you tell your father that there were rumors in the halls. You heard men saying that Philip's reign is weak, that his peace with Greece means nothing. Tell him that you refuse to let others say such things, and that while rumors are not to be feared, it is up to you to stop such malicious lies. Tell him that you will go to Athens, with a few personal guards of course, and squash any uncertainty that the ranks of Macedon may have. If he is still unsure, tell him that Amyntor will graciously protect you as he would his own son. That, my son, is how you convince him to let you spend time in Athens."

Alexander stood, prepared to leave immediately, but Olympias halted him with more words. "Do not seem too desperate, you should wait a few hours. You want him to believe you're doing more than just following a childhood friend. Your interest in Greece is for his benefit, not for yours. That is how you must think, Alexander. Forget Hephaestion for a few moments and think of how to battle Philip."

"I will do as you say. Thank you mother."

"Thank me only when it works," she answered, smirking slightly. "And once it works, you will have to begin listening to me again, Alexander."

Waiting was painful, but within three hours Alexander had reached Philip's private chambers. He had sent one of the guards in to ask for an audience, and was beginning to worry that he was not going to come back. Wringing his hands together, he continued to wait. Minutes later the door opened and Alexander was allowed into the room. Wasting no time, he approached his father, who was mixing wine. Alexander rolled his eyes but tried to remain cordial, knowing that he was about to ask for something any rational father would quickly decline.

"What do you want boy?"

"Have you heard what the men are saying in the halls?" the young prince asked. He kept his voice firm and waited for his father's reaction. To his surprise, there was little complaint to be found from Philip.

"The first thing you learn as king boy, there is no need to listen to rumors. Men will say as the like when you are not present. Their actions are all that will matter though. As long as they are still on your side when a battle begins, you have all that you need."

"They question your ability to keep peace with the Greeks. They say you send pawns to Athens when you should be sending your son, who would show true confidence in your power. Are you willing to let them question your rule?"

"Which men say these things?" the king asked, this time not laughing in the slightest bit.

"Men across the palace. The halls, the kitchens, they speak across the country no doubt. Father, let me go to Athens."

"Out of the question. If the Greeks become unruly they would send only your head back. I won't have that. Amyntor knows what he is doing. He's negotiated peace before -it was not with Greeks but he won nonetheless."

"Amyntor is not enough. What do the Greeks know of Amyntor other than he works on your behalf? They know, and care, nothing for Amyntor. But to send your son, to send Alexander, that would show that this alliance will work. I know it will father. Please, let me go. I will take members of the guard with me for protection."

"I'm to trust your guard? Or do you want my guard? No, it won't do Alexander."

"I will take my guard, and Amyntor will have protection for me as well. Trust me father. Have faith that I will be able to see out your mission, your goals."

"You want to go to Athens, go to Athens," Philip snapped. "Do as you will but know that I won't send in the forces of Macedon to bring you home if the Greeks give up on peace."

"I will make sure that they know the power of your reign father," Alexander said before turning on his heel. His father was now concerned with his wine, not with politics. In truth, Alexander had expected more of a fight, however, was pleased that leaving would be so simple. He found Cleitus and told him of his father's decision to send him to Athens. Cleitus was more distrustful of the plan than even his father had been. It took an hour of bickering before the general finally decided to have horses prepared for the trip. He then told Alexander that they would not travel by night, and starting a journey so late in the day would get them nowhere. Instead, they would start in the morning. Alexander would reach Hephaestion two days after Hephaestion -but two days would be better than nothing. This is what he told himself over and over again. Unfortunately, it did not bring him the confidence that he hoped it would.

0

0

0

_Two Days Later..._

_Somewhere Between Macedon and Greece._

Alexander glanced over his shoulder, carefully searching for Cassander. Soon after hearing rumors that Alexander would be traveling to Athens, Antipater held a meeting with Philip. If the prince would be going to show Macedon's good will he insisted that his son would also show such a favor of peace. Had there been a way to convince Philip that sending Cassander would do nothing but ruin his trip Alexander would have endured anything to force Cassander to remain in Macedon. However, Philip's mind was almost as stubborn as Antipater's. Neither of them would have listened to Alexander's protests. Catching a glimpse of Cassander, lazily riding while forcing down more water, Alexander sighed and turned his attention back to the landscape in front of him. It was bad enough that they were a day behind schedule, putting even more distance between him and Hephaestion, but the arid land around their party did nothing to motivate him.

For as far as he could see there was nothing but barren landscape. There were, of course, trails off the main path to Athens, but he saw no others. True enough, it had been warm in Macedon, but under the burning Phoeban sun this route seemed ten times worse than any summer day he had spent in Pella. Ahead of him Cleitus road, on orders to get him to Athens and then return. Alexander would be in Amyntor's care until his return. Once more Alexander found himself wondering what Hephaestion was doing in Athens. He wondered if it was as hot in the city, and if Hephaestion wined as much he was complaining internally. Just when he thought the ride could get no worse he heard a horse quick approaching his side.

"Forget peace," Cassander said as he slowed his steed next to Bucephalus. "I say we lure the Greeks out and trap them under this ridiculous sun."

"Ah, but they are used to the sun," Alexander warned. From ahead he could hear Cleitus laughing. The general said nothing to the younger men, only continued on. Yet Alexander knew that Cleitus would have agreed with him. Even Cleitus himself knew that the sun would only burn a man so long, and then he would adapt. For a split second, he wanted to tell Cassander removing his chiton would make him cooler -if only so that his entire body would burn. The thought made him laugh.

"See, the sun is already ruining his mind Cleitus!" Cassander called out.

"How much farther Cleitus?" Alexander asked. He did not want to sound younger than his years, but he could not help it. The heat was, indeed, beginning to annoy him. Cleitus looked upward and then quickly looked around them. With a slight smile, he turned back to the prince before answering.

"Half a day's ride. We'll have to stop, of course. Tomorrow when morning breaks, after a few hours, we will all be in Athens."

As promised, when night began to close in around them they made camp. Yet again, Alexander felt further and further away from Hephaestion. There were those who accused Amyntor of ruining good horses by running them a whole trip's length. However, Amyntor always made good time in reaching his destinations. Athens was no exception. Once the camp was made Alexander tied Bucephalus and collapsed within his tent. Closing his eyes, he thought of Hephaestion, and only Hephaestion. He had always been captivated by the way in which Hephaestion's eyes could catch his from across a room. A subtle glance, a brief turn of the head, it didn't matter; Hephaestion's cerulean eyes had always made his heart quicken. It was not only his eyes that had driven him mad for months. He had long yearned for the moments when Hephaestion would touch him. Any touch would cause his thighs to tighten and ache. And as he laid back, he thought of their night together –Hephaestion's hand upon his chest, the curve of his buttocks, the smell of his hair...he could remember every second. Just as his hand began to creep to his thigh he heard Cassander's voice outside.

"I don't think night's cover has made a difference in the heat," Cassander said, stepping into the tent without welcome. Alexander knew there was little use in trying to persuade Cassander to leave, thus his hand fell away from its intended destination and he sat up. Cassander reached for a cup of water he had left out, drank, and then returned the cup.

"I thought you were going to stay with Cleitus. Wasn't that what you said...'I don't want to intrude on your trip, I'll spend my time with Cleitus'. Didn't you say something like that?"

"If I did I was lying to you. As a prince of Macedon you should begin learning what deception looks like."

"Good advice. If all of my enemies look like you then I'll know nearly ever word out of their mouth is a lie. Thank you for the lesson," Alexander sighed. "Now will you go? I am tired."

"Alexander, be careful. You don't want me to be your enemy. I know your secrets."

"I doubt you know my secrets," Alexander answered, knowing that all of his secrets were carefully guarded by Hephaestion. Yet there was a glint in Cassander's eyes that made him think perhaps he did know something. He could only imagine what Antipater and his spies had found in the realm of rumors.

"I know who you choose to take to your room."

"I'm sure my private affairs interest you. They are, after all, better than your many conquests with drunken whores. But let me advise you of something, Cassander," Alexander said, leaning forward so that his words were clear. "If you ever threaten me, I will have you disposed of. Stay out of my affairs."

"Of course," Cassander nodded. He began to leave but paused and turned back to his prince. "But if you continue to see Hephaestion, I will do everything in my power to make sure that he is the one who is disposed of."

Alexander watched him go, but for the first time was able to understand Cassander's motives. This had nothing to do with Antipater or his struggle for power. No, it had nothing to do with politics or alliances; Cassander's desire to separate Alexander from Hephaestion came from an internal force. Alexander could recognize this because what Cassander now felt, he had felt for months. Cassander was unexplainably in love with Hephaestion as well.

0

0

0

_The next day..._

_Outskirts of Athens. _

The vacant landscape had given way toa prodigious city. Alexander watched as shrubs began small farm-built homes. Shepherds tended to their flocks as the royal entourage road by. A few children ran to the side of the road, curious, and then ran back to the comforts of their homes. Behind him, Cassander continued to complain about a lack of water, for they had run out sometime in the night. Alexander suspected that this was due to none other than Cassander, but he also noted that Cleitus' ration of wine had also disappeared. If Alexander was thirsty, or had been weakened by the sun, he refused to notice. He was too aware of the fact that within the hour he would again be at Hephaestion's side. Ahead of them a troupe of horses approached. Alexander strained to see past Cleitus, and finally nudged Bucephalus into a quick trot. Once beside Cleitus, who seemed unconcerned with the approaching company, Alexander asked if these were expected guests.

"Amyntor's men," Cleitus answered. "Don't tell me you want to return now."

"No," Alexander replied, allowing no moment for hesitation. "This trip is important. I'm only sorry that it took so long to finally arrive."

"Before I leave, might I suggest you take a cool bath when you reach the Athenian palace. Cassander is right, it looks like the sun has taken its toll on you."

"When time allows, I'll take your advice. And Cleitus..."

"Yes my prince?"

"Thank you for the escort. I will not soon forget your kindness."

Cleitus laughed and then turned his horse, leaving Alexander in the capable hands of Amyntor's men. Alexander recognized several of the men, though he knew little about each man other than they were in Amyntor's charge. Hephaestion was nowhere to be found. He wondered if there were obligations that kept him. Or perhaps he was entirely unaware that Alexander would be visiting Athens. It was plausible, as the messenger that road ahead likely only announced to Amyntor that the prince of Macedon would be put in his charge. Still, Alexander wished that he could have seen him.

"Are you feeling alright?" Cassander asked, riding up beside him. Alexander barely heard him. The ringing in his ears was distracting him, and for the first time he was beginning to notice how the world spun beneath Bucephalus' hooves. Cassander said something else and reached out, attempting to grab his reigns. However, Alexander found that he could not answer. Instead, he let his eyes close, and fell from the stallion onto the burning earth below.

0

0

0

_Athenian Guest Palaces _

_Temporary residence of Amyntor and his men._

"Move aside," Hephaestion said in fluent Greek. Without complaint the two guards at the door moved to the side and allowed Hephaestion to enter Alexander's guest room. They shut the door as soon as he entered, and Hephaestion turned and locked the door before approaching Alexander's bedside. They had carefully placed him on the bed, but had left his chiton on, and had done little to try to cool his skin. Hephaestion pulled a chair to the side of the bed and sat down beside him, instantly receiving an action from Alexander.

Alexander retched upward and emptied the contents of his stomach into the basin beside his bed. The long ride from Macedon had left him weak, and he needed his rest, but it was the plaguing sun that had his stomach in knots. Without opening his eyes he fell back against his pillow and slipped back into a deep sleep. Hephaestion leaned forward and placed a hand on Alexander's head. He was warm, but he was growing better with time. Wringing out a damp cloth, Hephaestion folded the material and placed it over Alexander's forehead. He let his hand fall to Alexander's bare chest. His chest did not have the slightly reddened skin that Alexander's face, arms, and legs gave way to. Still, his skin felt warm, and Hephaestion found himself wiping another wet cloth over Alexander's torso. Hephaestion knew that Alexander would recover from the sun-sickness, but he had not left his side since the prince's arrival in the early morning. Alexander had been asleep when he arrived, or unconscious, Hephaestion was not sure, and probably knew nothing of where he was.

"Athens," the prince whispered suddenly, twitching in his sleep. Hephaestion reached for his shoulder and stilled his movement. For a split second Alexander's eyes opened, but they soon closed and he drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

Hephaestion remained at his side for the next three hours that passed. There was far less to do at his father's side than he had expected. In fact, his father felt more comfortable leaving him behind while he continued talks of peace with Athenian leaders. An hour into his watch Hephaestion searched the room for something to read. He found several stacks of parchment that had been tied together and brought them back to Alexander's bedside. After resettling into his chair Hephaestion turned to the first page. The Greek script was older than he had expected but the penmanship was legible. He began reading aloud, thinking that perhaps Alexander would find solace in his voice. Two hours passed and he had not stopped reading.

"…and when the young king returned he carried in his arms the pelt of the large creature he had encountered," Hephaestion read. "An old man with skin as dark as night told him that his people called the beast a leopard. The king remembered the name and as he set it down upon the altar he spoke the name. He said it once, and then spoke the name again. Despite having been deceased in his arms for six days and seven nights the creature began to stir. When the large cat stood it growled deep in its throat. But the young king did not move. Instead he waited to see what the creature would do. This time it did not move to strike him, it did not move against him in the slightest. And the first domesticated leopard was thus gifted upon the young king of Greece by the gods. But in the night," Hephaestion paused as he found the next piece of parchment. "But in the night the king heard the sound of the cat's cries coming from its large cage. He came to the beast's aid and released it. 'Go,' he told it. As the cat turned away a light from a starless sky was cast down upon the leopard. Then, before him, the leopard began to shed its spots. On completion a cat no longer stood before the king. It was instead the goddess Athena.

"She seemed the most gorgeous woman in the world as she approached the king, her eyes never leaving his. She paralyzed him as effectively as any poison. 'You were warned that the leopard you sought could take your life. Yet you continued to hunt the beast to protect your people. You are brave, but you are not wise,' the goddess told him. The young king would have protested but she held up her hand and said, 'You will rule until your death but you will have no sons. A daughter will be your only blessing in this world. And one day, when she comes to rule, she will be visited by a leopard and the gods will judge her as we have judged you.' This was promised and this was all that came to pass. The daughter of the young king chose wisely. She did not hunt the leopard. Instead, she chose to understand it and adopted the leopards of the desert into Greece as others had dogs. She unified the two worlds, that of men and animal. Thus the daughters of Greece are wise to this day, always able to see peace before it comes. Yet as I, an old philosopher, have come to note too few women rule anything apart from the hearth."

Hephaestion glanced up from the parchment and caught sight of Alexander's dark eyes watching him. His eyes seemed strained and his lips were still cracked but as a whole he seemed to be recovering well. Hephaestion quickly piled the parchments together and rebound them, tossing them onto the foot of the bed. He then leaned forward and pressed a hand over Alexander's forehead. His skin had cooled and the redness of his skin had even lessened. He would still end up with a slight burn but it was nowhere as bad as Hephaestion had first feared. The sun had burned them before, in Mieza and Pella alike, and this would be no different in the morning.

"You'll live," Hephaestion confirmed. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. I awoke to a king carrying a dead leopard back to his palace. I can only hope that the rest of your tale was more entertaining. The end sounds like one of my mother's strange lessons."

"There's no doubt the end was an addition. The original story ended with the slaying of the leopard."

"How can you tell?"

"The parchment was different. The words were written by a different scribe. The cadence was altered. There are many stories here that have been altered by different rulers over the course of history."

"So like Pella, you can trust nothing that you read."

Hephaestion shrugged slightly before reaching for the cloth on Alexander's chest. He returned the cloth to the basin and wrung it out once more. As he started to return the cloth to Alexander's chest Alexander reached up, stilling his hand. A moment of indecision could be read on his face. He did not want to be protected and he did not want to rely upon another. Hephaestion carefully swept his hand away and finished his task. While Alexander strained to sit up Hephaestion found a gauze bandage and soaked it in the water. He stood, carefully helping Alexander into a sitting position, and then sat on the edge of the bed. Gauze in hand he lifted Alexander's leg, setting it on his lap at the knee. His lower leg seemed fine but his thighs were deep red from riding atop Bucephalus. In fact, compared to the rest of his body his thighs were the most of his worries. His eyes remained on Alexander's burnt skin as he wrapped the gauze around his leg. When he tied the gauze he glanced at Alexander briefly to confirm that the fabric was not too tight. He only nodded.

"There's no shade crossing the desert," Hephaestion reflected.

Alexander laughed as Hephaestion found another bandage and began working with his opposite leg. Hephaestion's greatest attribute was his consistency. Alexander knew what Hephaestion was attempting to ask. He knew him well enough to know that Hephaestion, unlike others, would not poke and prod for answers unless someone's life depended upon it. What he wanted to ask now was simple: _why are you here? _But he would not ask for fear of offending his friend. Alexander also assumed that he did not mind his presence. It was likely far more entertaining than the company of Amyntor.

"I'm defending my father's name," Alexander offered.

"If you say so," Hephaestion agreed, a slight nod of the head showing that he knew Alexander was lying, but also that he would tell others the same excuse if asked. Turning his attention to Alexander's burned shoulders he added, "You should have told Cleitus to push the horses harder. Any more exposure and your father would have had his head for your life."

"It feels better," he told him. He slid his hand over Hephaestion's and brought it to his lips. He boldly kissed each knuckle before allowing Hephaestion to take back what was his. A slight smile tugged at Hephaestion's lips but he refused to truly smile.

"Am I keeping you from something?"

"No," he insisted. "You're saving me from my boredom. My father has no need of me and the great philosophers are busy discussing peace amongst one another. They don't have the time to teach, which puts me at a great disadvantage. I wonder how you do it."

"Do what?"

"Pretend that these secret meetings between heads of state actually matter, that they make a difference in the boundaries of our kingdoms. Philip wants peace because he needs trade, because he desires glory. The Athenians pretend to want the same thing but really they can't even unify Greece. They want Philip on their side in case they need his army. But when they speak I can look directly at them, into their eyes when they're unaware, and I _know _that they aren't interested in lasting peace. If they can unify Greece under one command they would march on Macedon without a care for signed parchment. And do you think the Athenian people care what happens in Macedon? Do you think that they are aware of these meetings? They want to farm, they want water, they want to educate their children…politics doesn't include them and it doesn't benefit them. Half of the city starves while the other half flourishes. They buy slaves from traders, men defeated in battles. There is no honor in it. Yet I can't say any of this. My father is forced to pretend that he, like Philip, believes in words in place of action. Everyone pretends and no one speaks the truth. I can't stand it. When I listen to them speak I feel like clawing my way out of my own skin. Yet you speak of politics daily. You are raised a king. How can you stand it?"

"I have been raised to be a king. But I'm not a king –not yet. When I am, Hephaestion, I promise you, I will not be a pretender." A moment of silence passed between them before Alexander, sensing the mood had lightened, added, "You should take a lover to relieve your stress."

At this Hephaestion laughed.

0

0

0

A/N: As always, leave a review and/or comments if you have time, and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **Vacationing in Athens**

Author: **Baliansword**

Chapter: **3** of **TBA**

**Rating**: As always, for anyone who wants to read, but there very well could be some mature, adult situations. I trust you to regulate yourself, but you're probably mature enough to handle anything I write.

**Pairings**: Alexander/Hephaestion

**Summary**: After admitting their love for one another, Alexander and Hephaestion are separated when Hephaestion returns to Athens with his father, Amyntor, on Philip's business. When Alexander finds himself in Athens for a short visit Hephaestion takes him on a tour of the city. However fascinating the sights may be, it is what the two learn about one another that is most important.

**Notes**: This is just something that the Muses decide to give me right in the middle of my other story, "Arrows". Some of it coincides with some flashbacks that occur in "Arrows" but it is rather expanded into its own story. As always, read, review, and (hopefully) enjoy.

0

0

0

_Athenian Guest Palaces _

_Temporary residence of Amyntor and his men._

The stresses of the trip had drained him and despite his best efforts to listen to Hephaestion describe an Athenian temple of worship Alexander had fallen asleep. It was not the reunion that he had desired. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he began to sit up but found himself hampered by several damp clothes. He gathered the cloths and bandages from his forehead and shoulders first. After throwing them into the nearby basin he removed the fabric that Hephaestion had placed over his chest. Once he'd pushed himself into a sitting position be began untying the gauze the covered his thighs. Twice he stole a glance at the door, hoping that the footfalls he heard in the hallway belonged to Hephaestion and not guards. When Hephaestion did not enter he finished unwinding the gauze and tossed it into the basin. At first he'd thought Hephaestion's attempts to lessen the affects of the sun's rays were going to be frivolous. Yet as he surveyed his skin he noted that Hephaestion had weakened a majority of Apollo's assaults, almost as if he were working in unison with Poseidon. There were minor blisters left on his shoulders and a reddened patch of skin on his left thigh, and they ached when touched, but were nothing to fret over.

Twenty minutes passed before Alexander heard Hephaestion in the hall. As he listened to the conversation just beyond the door he leaned back, interested in the confidence that Hephaestion radiated in Athenian halls. His voice was firm as he told the guards to keep their distance, firmer still when he reassured them that he could protect the Macedonian prince should there be a sudden attack. His ability to command them was a combination of instantaneous authority and an underlying kindness, an acceptance of their position, and even an honest respect for their uncertainty and refusal to initially trust him. It was a technique that Alexander was not used to. However, he heard the guards move away from the door and watched as Hephaestion entered the room. He did not seem to notice the feat he had accomplished.

Hephaestion offered no greeting as crossed the large room. He did not know that Alexander watched him so keenly. His movements were simple, powerful even though he was unaware of how much attention he drew. His cerulean eyes were focused on the floor both because of his upbringing and his initial inability to be outwardly friendly with others. He was reserved but that only made him more gorgeous. In truth Hephaestion made no sense to Alexander when he attempted to define him. There were too many contradictions. He had the power to command but at the same time had tended to Alexander's burns as a diligent Andromache had tended to Hector's wounds. It would be easy for him to kill yet there was an inherent softness about him. Muscles of a warrior covered his body but his lips were soft, tender. As he sat down beside him Alexander blinked for the first time since he'd entered the room. Humble as ever Hephaestion had still not noticed that he was being meticulously studied. Instead he revealed the small jar that Alexander hadn't noticed.

"Ointment," he said, setting the lid down and lifting the jar to his nose. He didn't seem repulsed by the smell but Alexander knew that when it came to courteousness Hephaestion could hide his truer thoughts. When he held the jar closer to Alexander the concoction wafted to his nose. Alexander instantly coughed and pushed the jar away.

"What is that?" Alexander asked.

His friend did not answer. Instead Hephaestion stuck a finger in the thick lavender colored balm and coated the blistered skin on Alexander's shoulder before he could complain. Even as Alexander attempted to squirm away Hephaestion finished rubbing the remedy into the burned skin. Alexander's first instinct was to move away from the smell, which did not mirror its color, but Hephaestion's hands had always been able to firmly ground him in reality. He would have fought harder had he not enjoyed Hephaestion's touch upon him. His hands were soothing as he worked the ointment in. When he came to the worst piece of skin, which had already begun to bubble up, his fingers seemed to glide over the injured flesh. Alexander let his head fall back as Hephaestion moved to the opposite shoulder. He was oblivious to pain by the second shoulder. His body was responding to an entirely different sensation. Unabashed he let his imagination run wild as Hephaestion finished his shoulders and began working on his legs.

Fire met ice as Hephaestion pressed his cool hand and even cooler balm over his thigh. He sucked in a breath and flinched, momentarily stilling Hephaestion's hand. It did not take long for Hephaestion to go back to his work. Within seconds Alexander felt a conflicted feeling in his thighs, the sensation shooting back and forth between tingling and singeing. Matters were only made worse when Hephaestion had to lean over him to reach his opposite leg. Alexander could feel Hephaestion's breath on his skin as he lightly blew against his reddened skin before applying the ointment. Aware of what was to come he balled his hand into a fist and bit down on a finger. It was a valiant effort but there was nothing that could keep Alexander from moaning. As soon as he came he felt his entire body go limp. Swallowing the breath he'd been holding he tipped his head up to gauge Hephaestion's reaction. Hephaestion set the jar of balm onto the nightstand but said did not say anything for several breaths.

When he did he smirked, asking, "Stressed?"

"Unintentional."

"I could have stopped," Hephaestion admitted.

"And I thank the gods that you didn't."

Alexander sat up and in a swift motion slipped a hand behind Hephaestion's neck. Once Hephaestion was near he kissed him. He was not greedy as he savored the taste of Hephaestion. He kissed him deeply, tipping his head back so that he could have better access to his lower lip. Pulling Hephaestion's lower lip into his mouth he sucked lightly, drawing a quiet gasp from Hephaestion. Hephaestion put a hand on Alexander's back and began to push him back. As soon as Alexander's head hit the pillow the unmistakable sound of a knock echoed through the room. Hephaestion leaned back and slowly shook his head, motioning for Alexander to remain on the bed. Alexander did his best to cover himself with a blanket while Hephaestion made his way to the door. When Hephaestion reached the door he did not pull it open. Instead he placed his hand on the door, as if he could see beyond it through touch. Deciding there was no threat he unlocked the door and frowned. Hephaestion had four very different frowns and Alexander knew the one that he wore in that moment very well.

"_You won't even see me_," Alexander muttered.

Trusting Cassander was equivalent to trusting an asp. As he entered the room he offered Alexander a raised eyebrow. Clasping his hands behind his back he looked from the prince to Hephaestion.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"Its all you're good for," Alexander answered.

Hephaestion returned to his more distrusting nature when others were present. He allowed Cassander to approach Alexander and remained further back, eyes continuing to go back and forth between the prince and the snake. One of Hephaestion's many talents was blending in to the shadows when needed. Yet Alexander knew that he was doing far more that making himself invisible. Hephaestion was as calculative as Olympias in many ways and in others as imaginative as well. He could imagine the ways in which Cassander could strike and was preparing for each. Alexander could only assume that this was why his mother trusted Hephaestion above all others. In no way attempting to hide his disappointment Alexander turned his attention away from Hephaestion and scowled at Cassander.

"What do you need?" Alexander asked.

"I'd like to see Athens but the Greeks will not lend me any of their men for protection. And Amyntor's men are either with Amyntor, outside of your door, or standing outside of Hephaestion's room where they claim he's sleeping."

Alexander allowed a quiet chuckle to escape. It was not unusual for Hephaestion to sneak through the halls of Pella and Mieza. Alexander was not surprised that he had the same abilities in Athens. Cassander, on the other hand, was not yet interested in biting his tongue and remaining cordial. He wrapped his arms around his chest and narrowed his eyes at the young prince.

"I thought you came to be diplomatic. How will the Athenians view you disappearance?"

"Who are you to council Alexander?" Hephaestion asked. He remained behind Cassander but the warning in his words was clear.

There were many moments when the back and forth bickering between Hephaestion and Cassander entertained Alexander. There was a certain fire within both of them that attracted Alexander to their arguments. When nights were boring in Pella Alexander could hardly stop them from fighting at times. Mostly their arguments would end in a few sudden choice words and each parting and going in the opposite direction. In confined quarters Alexander could not be sure of the results. Before their words could become heated Alexander interrupted, sitting up and forcing his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Did you have dreams of visiting the whores of Athens, Cassander?" Alexander asked.

"I've already found Hephaestion."

"Watch your tongue," Alexander interjected. "If you're worried about politics pretend to enjoy one another's company for the remainder of this trip. I don't want whispers of dissent clouding Athenian minds."

Alexander knew that it was not Alexander he needed to worry about. It was in Cassander's being to be difficult. Yet despite his interruption and his ill-conceived attempt to be personable Cassander had brought up a valid point about Alexander's activities. In truth he cared nothing for his father. Had there truly been rumors spreading through all of Macedon and Greece about Philip's reign Alexander would not mind. For what rumors were spread of his father were often not incorrect. But if he remained in his room, burnt skin or not, he would not be able to tell his father that he had done anything diplomatic. He'd chosen to lie and now he had to continue to live with the lie –at least for a day or two. Rising from the bed he sauntered towards a nearby chest and began searching for something appropriate to wear. The dirt and sweat soaked chiton he was wearing would not do.

"Hephaestion, where would my presence be most noted?"

After a second's hesitation Hephaestion answered, "That depends on your goal. There will be orations throughout the city. I believe my father plans on attending a few of them on behalf of your father before he returns to discussions behind closed doors."

"I'm already friends with your father," Cassander interjected. "Would you mind if we cut our ties with him? I'd much rather see the city for what it is, not what your father pretends it to be. What else is there?"

"Philosophy…"

"No," Alexander and Cassander protested in unison, silencing Hephaestion's suggestion. Alexander instantly regretted the harshness of his words. Hephaestion released a breath and shifted his weight to his other foot. Alexander knew that Cassander did not note these changes. A thousand men would not notice the minute details of Hephaestion's changes in mood but Alexander, having watched him in anticipation for months, knew precisely what Hephaestion was now feeling. Anxiety. Uncertainty. The desire to remove himself from the situation but an inability to trust Cassander to remain alone with Alexander was also written plainly on his face. Once again Alexander had spoken too quickly. Yet, as always, Hephaestion did not turn from his company. Hephaestion quickly changed the subject, but whether or not he internalized the sting of Alexander's words the prince could not tell.

"There are unsanctioned fights, a visiting oracle, a gathering in honor of Dionysus in the evening," Hephaestion began.

"An oracle?" Alexander asked.

"I want to see the fights," Cassander chimed in.

"The oracle requires coin in exchange for her prophecies from the gods," Hephaestion explained, deciding to address Alexander first. He had no desire to watch the fights and did not care if Cassander enjoyed his day in the slightest. "Many say that her skills are legitimate but she's not from Delphi. If you're interested she's easy enough to find. Many are trying to barter for their futures."

"Does she look the part?"

"Based on what, Alexander?" Cassander scoffed. "Has Hephaestion seen a great many oracles that I missed in Macedon?"

Hephaestion continued, not pausing long enough for Alexander to come to his defense. "She's young, not older than anyone in this room. Fair hair, poised…she draws attention."

"Virgin?"

"You can ask her yourself," Alexander told Cassander. Now dressed in suitable attire he motioned for Cassander to move to the door. "Tell the guards outside the door that they can accompany us into town. But we don't need more than two. And Hephaestion speaks fluent Greek, so we won't need an interpreter."

"I'm not entirely fluent," Hephaestion noted.

"Fluent enough. Cassander's right, we don't need to have the entire palace following us. I'd much rather have you than another interpreter anyway." When Alexander saw that Cassander had not moved he added, "Do you still wish to go?"

Cassander nodded and made his way to the door without another word. As he stepped into the hall Hephaestion glanced in Alexander's direction. Alexander didn't waste a moment. He closed the gaping space between them and pressed his lips over Hephaestion's. The smell of cardamom filled his nostrils and he could taste its lingering presence on Hephaestion's lips. Knowing that Cassander could enter at any moment Alexander kept the kiss brief. It took all of his strength to pull away but as he did he paused briefly, noticing the change in Hephaestion's eyes at such a close distance. From afar they were a breathtaking cerulean, but up close he could see each fleck of cobalt and even a few spots of sapphire. Kissing his forehead he took a step back. He couldn't help but smile.

"Tonight," he whispered.

"Tonight," Hephaestion agreed. He then asked, "How did Cassander manage to make it to Athens?"

"Antipater heard about my plans and insisted that if Philip was going to send his son then he would do the same. I thought about protesting but it would have caused an unnecessary delay. Besides, I didn't know he'd want to spend all of this time together. I assumed he'd find his way to a gaggle of young women and we wouldn't see him until our return."

"I don't trust him."

"I know," Alexander said as the door began to open. Taking a step away from Hephaestion he nonchalantly approached Cassander. "Are we ready?"

"As long as Hephaestion knows his way around Athens."

Hephaestion said nothing. He stepped past Cassander and led the way. As he did so he could not help but wonder if he'd miss Cassander should something terrible occur in Athens. As he glanced over his shoulder and scanned Cassander's person he shoved the thought from his mind. Cassander had faults. But as a whole he was still better than many of the men in Macedon.

0

0

0

A/N: As always, feel free to review if you get a chance! I also owe all of my readers another big thank-you. You're my large, large support group and without you I'd crumble.


End file.
